1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever-coupling type connector which is used for connection of wire harnesses for vehicles and in which fitting and releasing of a pair of female and male connectors are carried out by rotation of a lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 14, symbol denotes a female connector and symbol "b" denotes a male connector. The female connector "a" is provided with a lever "d" for operating fitting or releasing of the male connector "b". The lever "d" is provided so as to be rotatable. In operation, when the lever "d" is rotated, its cam grooves drive the fitting or releasing of the male connector "b" through latch pins "f", "f".
At the initial time when the male connector "b" is coupled to the female connector a, the pin-to-be-driven "f", "f" must be received by the opening ends "el", "el" of the cam groove "e", "e" of the lever "d". In this case, the lever d must be held at an initial position so that the opening ends "el", "el" of the cam groove "e" can always receive the latch pins "f", "f". To this end, springs g, g are used.
Such a structure increases cost for springs and their mounting. The mounting workability is also poor.